


Oh Halcyon Days

by Lord_Kragan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Kragan/pseuds/Lord_Kragan
Summary: When Dimitri dies by Edelgard's axe after the battle at Tailtean Plains he's brought back to his nine year old self. When Edelgard dies by Dimitri's hand after the fall of Enbarr, she too is brought back to her nine year old self. The two must solve this mistery, adress their issues and save all of Fódlan from TWSID and the Church.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Glenn Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Oh Halcyon Days

The sky groaned as lightning bolts crackled and thunder roared, the drizzle harbinging a gentle rain and then a near downpour. The earth soon turned to mud, splashing all over the place as the boots trudged and the soldiers dragged the prisoner forward.

Dimitri wildly shaked off his frame with what little strength remained in his battered body. Roaring and snarling, the king of Faerghus put up a last fight that, much like the battle at the Tailtean plains, failed miserably.

The soldiers finally halted, planting Dimitri’s knees against the cloying mud and puting his head forwards. He flailed his head, getting glimpses of Felix, that traitorous bastard who had murdered his father and friends, and the Adrestian commanders. They soon disappeared from his field of view as Dimitri’s reality narrowed down to a single being. She strode confidently, her abominable face a stonelike mask that hid her monstrous self, the murderer of his family. Dimitri’s blood boiled and he lurched forwards, his handlers barely managing to restrain him on the nick of time as he heaved his lumbering body in a futile attempt to break through them.

“Edelgard! You... I will kill you!” Roared the King as that traitorous bastard stood in front of him, unflinching. The lack of response only fueled his fury as his ghosts jeered further. “You will know the regret of my father, who was killed for you! Of my stepmother, who was slain by her own daughter! You will bow your head before all the lives you trampled for your ideals before you die in misery!” He finished, straining his throat as the chorus of imprecations reached their apex. They were not satisfied, they wished more hatred, they wished for her shattered skull even to this moment.

“Give it a rest, boar!” Snapped Felix from the far edges of Dimitri’s perception.

“Your obsession with me is appalling,” spat the empress with a stern expression. She tightened her grasp on that monstrous axe of hers. “If you were a normal human, you would most certainly have died already.”

An eternity long moment passed by. The rain intensified further, marring Dimitri's and Edelgard's faces. For a second,Dimitri swore that tears down her cheeks, but that was clearly a trick of the light. After that, Edelgard briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, rising her axe skywards.

“Farewell, King of Delusion,” She announced, her voice seemingly cracking ever so slightly. It couldn’t be, such a monster couldn’t feel regret or doubt.“If only we were born in a time of peace, you might have lived a joyful life as a benevolent ruler,” she lamented in a clearly false mourn, her weapon arcing downwards.

“To the fires of eternity with you...El…” Dimitri spat as he looked at the murderer of his family with a last act of defiance.

As the axe fell, Dimitri remorsefully bid farewell to his people. He had failed Sylvain and Ingrid and everyone else in Faerghus. He only prayed Dedue would survive. The steel bit into the back of his neck, and Dimitri felt a pang of pain. Rather than being engulfed by blessed oblivion, the King was greeted by a blast of light and warmth as he opened his eyes in startled surprise.

He was… no it couldn’t be. “This, this is my room, back when I was a kid,” squeaked Dimitri before covering his mouth. Gone was his deep voice, instead a very high pitched and weak squeal had come out. His hands, for that matter, were more boney, and he felt his cheeks were soft to the touch. “What-what is going on!?”

Dimitri hurriedly got out of the bed, his now tiny little legs now wobbling a bit. With increasing dread, he looked at the mirror. Gone was the towering man of rugged features and kingly plate. Dimitri had now been reduced to a squalid youth, almost effete in build. No, not reduced, he realized with a gagging gasp. 

  
“I-I’ve reverted back to a child!” He shrieked, flinching in baffled disbelief even at his own words. No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be. Such a thing was impossible! “What did just happen!?”

A rustle snapped Dimitri out of his terror induced elucubrations. Next to the toy box and beneath the silky curtains of the western window was a divan. There Dimitri saw her. There was no mistake, even though her hair had reverted back to brunette. She stirred, her eyelids fluttering in quick motion, and she rose. Her left hand drowsily rubbed an eye, while the remaining one went wide open. That goddess damned lilac iris. That blasted bitch. It was Edelgard. It was the murderer of his family, the bane of his kingdom. 

“You,” he snarled. His blood aflame and his muscles tensing for the sprint and the righteous kill. “I will have my vengeance!”

  
  


=== 0 ===

“Edelgard, it’s over.”

As the powers she had been using faded away, Edelgard craned her head up to look at Dimitri. The serene words were uttered with no hatred, no bitterness. Edelgard even dared to think there was warmth to the statement. She craned her head towards Dimitri’s lumbering frame. He smiled gently, extending her hand towards her, just within arm's reach.

"It's over," echoed Edelgard.

This war, all of her travails, Hubert and all her friends. It was all over, gone like smoke. Edelgard sagged, her whole frame almost falling apart under the world's weight. It was over, she mentally repeated just before she accidentally grazed her dagger.

_ Carve a path. _

The words echoed inside her head, the faint memory flashing through her mind's eye. Sucking a breath, she clasped Dimitri's gift and threw it at him without aiming. As the blade sank over his shoulder. She felt satisfaction for a brief moment before a searing, soul rending pain ravaged her torso. She turned her head downwards, witnessing the stream of blood that poured around the bones of Areabhar's tip and flowed from her shattered torso. Edelgard barely managed to look upwards. Dimitri's saddened face was the last thing she saw before closing her eyes for the final time.

"What is going on!?"

Edelgard stirred from her slumber. Stretching her body, she drowsily rose and rubbed her right eye, opening her left one. Through it she saw the most adorable boy she had ever seen. With a fine mane of gold, fair skin and a doll like build, he was worthy of a fairy tale. He stared back at her, his eyes the same shade as the morning sky. Edelgard had to hold her breath before such beauty.

“You,” he snarled, recognition and maddened fury filling his eyes. “I will have my vengeance!" He roared as he lurched forward in a furious blitz.

"Didi?" Was all she could ask.


End file.
